Mistletoe
by millicent spencer
Summary: Shawn and Juliet enjoy some time together under the mistletoe..Shules smut


I do not own Psych

"Shawn? Are you here?" Juliet walked through the doors of the Psych office and stopped. She gazed around at the room that only yesterday was nothing more than a playground for a psychic detective and his sidekick. Today it was a Christmas paradise, sparkling and glowing with lights and decorations. She walked to the tree and admired the ornaments, laughing to herself as she noticed more than a few pineapples hanging from the branches.

"Jules." Shawn's voice startled Juliet as she spun around to see her boyfriend come into the room, rolling a string of lights between his elbow and wrist. He smiled; "Like it?"

"Shawn, it looks amazing! How long did this take you?...Wait…or was this Gus?" Juliet looked at Shawn suspiciously.

"Nope, Gus left after the tree gave him prickly heat. I kept telling him it was fake, but I think he was just tired of decorating." Shawn shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the coiled lights into an open box on the desk.

Juliet walked around the office looking at all that Shawn had done. She laughed at the inflatable penguin in a Santa hat, and gently touched the crystal icicles that hung above the window. Shawn had perched himself on the edge of his desk and watched Juliet's tour. She looked incredible; her dark blonde hair was in soft waves around her face and the blue sweater she wore made her eyes sparkle. She came over to where Shawn sat and put her arms around his neck. "It looks beautiful." She told him.

Shawn took Juliet's arms and removed them from his neck, "You haven't even seen my favorite part." He told her, getting up from the desk and taking her by the hand over to the door way between the front and back office. They stopped in the doorway as Shawn's eyes went upward, indicating what he wanted her to see.

Juliet followed his gaze as a smile came across her face. "Ah, mistletoe. I should have guessed this would be your favorite part." She put her arms back around Shawn's neck."

"Gus says it poisonous." Shawn offered, putting his arms around Juliet's waist.

"Is he planning on eating it? Wait…are you?" Juliet teased.

"No, once was enough for me, never again. I plan to use it for its intended purposes only from now on." Shawn said with mock seriousness.

"It's intended purposes?" Juliet coaxed. "I'm not sure I'm familiar with its intended purposes."

"That's so sad, Jules." Shawn began, "You see, at Christmastime, if you are caught under the mistletoe with someone it is the law that you have to kiss." He explained, a smile playing on his lips.

"The law huh? I don't seem to remember that one from the Academy." Juliet mused.

"Well that's just sloppy police work." Shawn moved in closer.

"It is huh?" Juliet smiled as she held tighter to Shawn's neck.

"Yep." Shawn said, inches from her lips. "I should tell Lassie."

"You wouldn't dare." Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"I could be persuaded to keep my mouth shut on one condition…" Shawn nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Oh?" Juliet asked, closing her eyes. "What's that?"

"Abide by the law." Shawn returned.

"Only if I have to." Juliet replied as she found Shawn's mouth with hers. His lips were soft and he tasted like candy canes. She moved her mouth slowly over his, relishing the feel and the taste of him. Her hands snaked up into his hair as she parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Shawn's tongue found its way into her mouth where it gently teased and caressed. The kiss that had begun so sweetly grew more urgent with each passing second.

Juliet found herself pressed against the door jam, her mouth being ravaged by Shawn's. The hold she had on his hair was more fervent now as she held tightly to his locks, needing desperately to grab something. Shawn's hands had long ago left her waist and were making their way over her body. He ran them up her back and down, where he then went lower, stroking her ass before using it to pull her tightly against him. Juliet groaned against his mouth as she felt his erection through his jeans.

Shawn's hands could not keep still. They travelled her front, where he fondled her breasts before moving to the buttons of her sweater. Managing to pull his mouth away from hers to complete his task, Shawn locked eyes with Juliet. He smiled at her swollen mouth and licked his own swollen lips, fighting the urge to kiss her again. Instead he undid the buttons one by one, until the blue cardigan fell open. Shawn's breath caught in his throat as he took in her bra. It was sheer and white, with lacey red trim along the top. Christmassy sweet and unbelievably sexy at the same time. He could see her erect pink nipples through the fabric and could not resist bending down and taking one in his mouth. Juliet threw her head back in pleasure as Shawn sucked and teased her breast through her bra. His mouth occupied, he used his hands to push Juliet's sweater off of her shoulders, before bringing his hands back to her body. His jeans strained uncomfortably tight as Juliet moaned under his touch.

He moved to her skirt, finding the side zipper and pulling it down. Once released, the skirt floated to the ground, leaving Juliet in nothing but her bra and tiny matching panties. Shawn groaned in appreciation at what he saw, as Juliet stepped out of her skirt and kicked it aside. She bit her lower lip, taking in Shawn's reaction. She felt pressure build between her legs, loving the feeling of being almost naked in the office. Shawn loved this too. He continued to drink her in with his eyes as he reached out with a finger to trace the lacey details of her underwear. He drew over the waistband and softly down the front, ever so lightly making contact with the sweetness beneath. Juliet's breath caught, at once wishing for more.

Shawn's finger traced its way back up now, over her navel, where it rested between her breasts. With one hand, he flicked the front clasp open, allowing her breasts to spill out. He ever so gently removed the bra from her shoulders and tossed it aside before cupping her breasts in his hands, massaging and fondling as he rubbed her erect nipples with his thumbs. Leaning against the doorjamb for support, Juliet was in agony. She pulled Shawn's hips to hers so the bulge in his pants rubbed up against her now soaking panties. Shawn smiled as she began to grind up against his hardness. It would have been so easy to release his length and satisfy them both, but he held back, enjoying the torture.

Reluctantly abandoning her breast, Shawn moved his hands back to Juliet's panties, where he took them by the sides and began to lower them. Shawn dropped with them, stopping briefly to lick at her nipple before continuing down until he was on his knees in front of Juliet. He slid her panties all the way down to her ankles where she obligingly stepped out of them, leaving her entirely naked, but for a pair of black heels. Shawn bent to kiss her naked ankle and slowly made his way up her leg, running his tongue over the length of her thigh. Juliet held the doorjamb behind her back, her body turning to jelly the closer he got to his destination. But of course he teased. Juliet moaned as he nibbled her inner thighs and ran his tongue ever so close to her pulsing clit. When his hot tongue finally found its way to her wet opening, Juliet bucked against his mouth and let out a groan of pleasure as she grabbed Shawn's hair. His tongue flicked in and out before winding its way to her waiting clit. Upon arrival, Juliet roared with pleasure, one hand on Shawn's hair as the other went up to fondle her own breast. She rode against Shawn's tongue, unable to control herself. "Shawn!" She cried out as she came against his mouth, the pressure of his tongue increasing as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Almost unable to stand, Shawn steadied her with his hands on her hips, kissing his way up her body, over her stomach, pausing to take her nipple in his mouth where he suckled one as he fondled the other. Juliet was jelly in his arms, still loving his touch, his mouth. She smiled and bit her lip as she realized that while she was naked and wet in Shawn's arms, he was still fully clothed.

Eager to rectify that situation, Juliet quickly pulled Shawn's shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. Unbuckling his belt, she released the button of his jeans and pulled down his fly. Shawn closed his eyes and moaned as Juliet reached into his pants to release his cock. She pushed Shawn's pants to the floor where he kicked off his shoes before stepping out of them. Juliet took his rock hard member in her hand and began to stroke, loving how hot it was in her hand. It was Shawn's turn to brace himself against the doorjamb; his arms went over Juliet's shoulders supporting himself against the wood. Juliet took a moment to tease, taking Shawn's nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before kissing her way down his chest, following the thin trail of hair that lead her to where she was going. On her knees she took Shawn's cock in her hands and licked it up and down the shaft. Shawn shook at her touch, his moans coming louder. She finally took his head in her mouth, taking him in slowly. She began to slide up and down, Shawn's cock so hard that it filled her mouth.

Shawn fought the urge to grab Juliet's hair and let her suck until he exploded in her mouth. He wanted to be in her. He took her shoulders and gently pulled her up to him. He silenced the confused look in her eyes with a swift kiss, before turning her back to him and pushing her against the wall. Juliet smiled, closing her eyes as Shawn bit down on her neck. He reached between her legs, eliciting a shriek of pleasure, before he guided himself into her soaking core. They both moaned loudly as Shawn began to pump, his hands coming to grab her breasts, Juliet's hands holding tight to the door frame. Juliet's moans became frantic, as she pushed back against Shawn, coaxing him deeper. Shawn held back as he felt her begin to shake; she cried out as her second orgasm exploded from deep within. It was all Shawn could handle as her wetness squeezed his cock. He spilled into her, crying her name as he came.

Hearts pounding, breath coming fast, Shawn and Juliet clung together under the mistletoe. Shawn loving kissed her neck as he rested his head against her shoulder. She turned her head so she could plant a kiss against his hair. After a few moments, they gathered their clothes and dressed. Glancing at the clock, Juliet observed "I think we missed our movie."

Shawn chuckled and nodded pulling on his sneakers. "We can just watch one at my place?" He offered.

"Sounds good" said Juliet, taking his hand as they walked out the door together. A few seconds later the door flew open as Shawn ran in, snatched the mistletoe from the doorway and rushed back out the door.

**A/N: Ok, so this was supposed to be a sweet Christmas story that took a ride on the smut train. It's my first *cough* adult fic, so I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
